


You're a spy! Like James Bond? (No Simon not like James Bond)

by CharlieCecilia



Series: Not James Bond Season 1 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chuck (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, Everyone is protective of Simon and alec, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Malec, Misunderstandings, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, abused simon, jimon, past abusive relationship, raphael/simon/jace love triangle, shadowhunters and chuck fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Simon's life completely changes when his abusive ex-girlfriend Camille sends him the Intersect.Simon struggles to deal with his past, but finds hope when he and Jace fall for each other. Simon and Jace start a relationship, but when Simon discovers that Jace was lying about who he is and is actually a spy after the intersect Simon's life is in danger. Simon joins CIA and NSA agents Jace, Izzy, Raphael and Alec for protection and to help them with missions.Meanwhile Alec has to deal with nearly everyone believing he is a traitor even though he is innocent, causing them to treat him terribly. However Simon believes Alec is innocent and is determined to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story.  
> I have also posted it on fanfiction.net, this is the link:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12759416/1/You-re-a-spy-Like-James-Bond-No-Simon-not-like-James-Bond

Simon couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt like he was living an Avengers movie. Jace was standing protectively in front of him his gun drawn. His gun! They were standing on a roof top facing two others who looked like they could be siblings and also had their guns out. 

"Jace, what's going on?" Simon said unable to keep the fear out of his voice. 

Jace gave Simon a sympathetic look, "Simon I'm so sorry". 

“Drop the gun and hand Lewis over!” The man said.

“You know I can’t do that Alec”, Jace said. 

“He’s ours we need him”.

“Simon doesn’t belong to you, please just leave him alone”. 

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t want him as much as we do. Camille betrayed you, if we let you take him you’ll just take him to the CIA and you know as well as I do that she wasn’t the only traitor. Simon will be safer with us we’ll protect him”, The woman said. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Simon said. 

“No!” Jace, Alec and the woman said at the same time. 

“Really Izzy, after what happened last time you think that’s true?” Jace countered angrily. 

“That wasn’t our fault!” Alec protested. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night”. 

Alec’s gun shook in his anger. 

“Don’t listen to him big brother, he doesn’t know the full story”, Izzy said.

“The full story!” Jace repeated incredulously, “There is no more to the story, I know everything”. 

“No you don’t-“ 

Izzy was cut off by a gun shot that caused them all to jump, Simon gaped in horror at Camille who had joined them unnoticed. Before anyone could react she kicked the gun out of Jace’s hand and pushed him away from Simon, and pointed her gun at him. 

Camille smirked at Simon, “Did you miss me my caramel?” 

Two days earlier...

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Clary asked. 

Simon gave Clary a confused look, "Who?"

"Maia duh". 

"Oh, um no I-I don't think so", Simon stammered. 

"What! Why not? she really likes you". 

Simon felt an ache in his chest as he looked at Clary, "There's someone else I like". 

"Really, who?" Clary asked excitedly. 

Simon so badly wanted to say "you", but knew that he couldn't. Simon sighed he knew that Clary would never see him the way he saw her but that didn't stop him from loving her. Simon had thought he had gotten over Clary when he dated Camille at college, they had dated for two years and Simon had fallen in love with Camille. But she had broken his heart and Simon had thought he would never recover. But Magnus and Clary helped him heal and over time his heart recovered only to fall back in love with Clary. Simon wished he hadn't as he was in the friend-zone, he hated that word so much but it was exactly the position he was in. Any chances of a relationship with Clary ended when Simon was twelve, and he was adopted by Jocelyn. 

The ache in Simon's chest grew, his mother had abandoned him. Simon had been waiting for his mother to pick him up from school, when no-one came Jocelyn had picked him up. Simon felt disappointed but not surprised, his mother had never been the same since his father left and was rarely there for him, she had missed everything from school events to family nights. Simon tried not to let it bother him but it hurt every time his mother wasn't there for him. It made Jocelyn, Luke and his friends furious, Magnus had had to stop Clary from punching her bedroom wall though Simon could tell that he had wanted to do the same. Simon had caught Jocelyn and Luke arguing with his mother about neglecting him, but he had retreated back to his room before any of them saw him. 

So Simon hadn't thought anything of it when his mother didn't show up, that was until he noticed that Jocelyn was carrying an envelope and looked very angry though Simon had known she wasn't angry with him. 

"Simon, I'm so sorry", Jocelyn had said as she handed him the envelope. 

Simon opened it to find a letter from his mother. 

Dear Simon,  
I'm so sorry, I can't look after you anymore.  
There are things about me that you don't know, I wish I could tell you but it would be too dangerous. I hate to do this to you Simon, but it is the only way that I can protect you. I have asked Jocelyn and Luke to be your guardians and they have accepted. I will always love you Simon, and I hope that you can forgive me one day.  
Love Mum 

Jocelyn had immediately hugged him as Simon broke down. Along with Magnus Simon's legally new family (they had always been more of a family than his mother had been), had all done their best to comfort Simon. Though Simon was eternally grateful for their love and support, he didn't think he could ever get over his mother's abandonment and neglect. 

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Clary said as poked Simon's head snapping him back into reality. 

"Huh?"

"I was asking who you like". 

"I-um-I-"

Thankfully Simon was saved by Magnus, who joined them at the Nerd Herd with a big grin. 

"You look happy Magnus, did you meet someone?" Clary asked. 

Magnus' grin if possible grew wider, "Why yes biscuit I did", Magnus said as he sighed dreamily, "And I have a date with him tonight". 

"That's great who is he?" 

Simon lost concentration on the conversation when a breathtakingly gorgeous man walked in the Buy More. Simon found himself entranced as the man pushed his golden hair out of his beautiful brown-blue eyes and looked right at him. His heart began to pound when the man grinned at Simon and began to walk over to him. 

"Wow, who's he?" Clary said as her eyes widened. 

Simon felt his heart begin to sink, the man had probably been looking at Clary not him. Simon gaped in surprise at that thought, normally he would be upset because he loved Clary but he was disappointed because he liked the man. What was going on? He hadn't felt this way about anyone other than Clary before. 

Magnus shrugged, "Who cares? He's not my type". 

Simon rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the man. 

"Hi could you help me?" The man said as he leaned against the counter with a smirk. 

Simon's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking to him not Clary. For the first time in his life Simon was speechless, but regained his voice when Clary elbowed him. 

"Um, y-yeah sure, what can I help you with?" Simon said as he nervously pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

"My phone won't receive calls, I don't know what's wrong with it". 

"I can take a look and fix it for you", Simon said happy that he managed not to stammer. 

"Great thanks", The man said as he gave Simon his phone. Simon scanned the phone looking for a problem, Simon frowned when he couldn't see any. 

"Do you mind if I call your phone?" 

"Sure, let me give you my number", The man said and took Simon's offered phone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clary and Magnus grinning at each other and it suddenly dawned on Simon that there hadn't been anything wrong with the phone at all, the man had just done this to give Simon his number. Simon gaped in shock at him this had to be some kind of joke right? The man who greatly resembled Captain America couldn't really be interested in him could he? 

"Here you go try it", The man said. 

Simon rolled his eyes but humoured him anyway, when he looked at the contact he saw that the man's name was John. Simon called John's phone and it rang. 

"Hey look at that you fixed it", John said. 

Simon wanted to say some witty line, but found that he couldn't. He liked that John had done this, he would never admit it to Magnus and Clary but it was the highlight of his day. It wasn't that he wasn't used to attention, he got plenty of it from his co-workers Maia and Raphael but it was different because he didn't feel the same. With John he loved his flirting. 

"Are you free tonight Simon?" John asked. 

Simon briefly wondered how John knew his name, but then remembered he was wearing his name tag. Simon mentally shook himself how could he forget that? John was making it hard for Simon to think properly. 

"Um, yeah I am". 

"Great, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like as in a date?"

John laughed but not cruelly, "Yes Simon, as in a date". 

Simon knew he was sporting a goofy grin but he didn't care, "Yeah I would love to". 

"I'll call you". 

"And now you have no excuse not to as I know your phone works", Simon joked, to his surprise John laughed again and it was genuine, when Camille had laughed at his jokes it had been false. Simon hadn't realised that at the time, but his eyes had been opened to a lot of things he hadn't seen about Camille. 

"See you tonight", John said with a grin and left the Buy More. 

"Si I'm so happy for you", Clary said excitedly and hugged Simon. 

"Don't I get a hug?" Magnus said pouting, Clary laughed and hugged Magnus too. 

Simon couldn't believe he had a date with John, Simon's excitement suddenly changed to panic. What on earth was he going to wear? 

"Magnus, Magnus I need your help".


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was pacing in his living room, he was freaking out it had been a long time since he had been on a date. Magnus had helped him find an outfit but it had taken them half an hour because Simon kept rejecting the outfits (much to Magnus' irritation), until he had finally decided on one. Clary got up from where she had been sitting beside Magnus on the couch and put her hands on Simon's shoulders to stop him from pacing. If Simon hadn't been freaking out so much he would have found it odd that he didn't feel the usual electricity he felt every time Clary touched him. 

"Simon stop worrying it'll be fine". 

"You don't know that Clary, what if I talk too much and bore him? What if I spill my drink all over him? What if-"

"You won't, and talking a lot is a very important and adorable part of you. If John can't see that then he doesn't deserve you", Clary said smiling encouragingly at him. 

"You really think its adorable?" Simon asked quietly, thinking back to all the times Camille and his mother had lost their temper when he talked too much, they certainly didn't seem to find it adorable. 

Clary seemed to read his mind, "Yes I do, it was their loss not to see that", Clary said gently as she pulled Simon into a hug, Magnus got up and joined the hug too having realised what they were talking about. 

"Biscuit is right, we would all miss it if you stopped", Magnus said comfortingly. 

"Thanks guys, that means a lot", Simon said. 

They all jumped when the doorbell rang. 

"That'll be John", Simon said nervously. 

"You'll be fine Simon", Clary said giving his shoulder a squeeze before Simon walked away to open the door. 

Simon took a deep breath and opened the door, John smiled happily when he saw Simon. 

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah, lets go", Simon said. 

"Great", John said and Simon was pleasantly surprised when John offered him his hand. Simon took John's hand, his hand felt warm and made Simon feel much calmer than he had been, especially when John squeezed his hand. John's smiled widened when Simon squeezed his hand back, they found themselves becoming lost in each other's eyes but Magnus broke the spell. 

"Alright love birds go have fun", Magnus said. 

Simon cleared his throat, "Right yes, see you guys later". 

"Yes you will we want all the details, and John you better be a perfect gentleman or you will regret it", Clary said sternly to John and Magnus nodded in agreement also giving John a glare. 

Simon rubbed his neck in embarrassment, he loved his friends but it could be really annoying when they were overprotective. Thankfully though John took it in his stride. 

"You two have nothing to worry about I promise", John said sincerely. 

Clary and Magnus seemed to be pleased with that answer as they nodded and smiled at John, Simon waved as he and John left the house. 

"Sorry about them, they can be very protective". 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad that you have friends who care about you so much", John said as they began to walk down the street, John was taking him out to dinner. 

"Thanks, most people would be annoyed", Simon said thinking about Camille, she had constantly complained about Simon's friends. Magnus and Clary in particular weren't happy about the way Camille was treating Simon and weren't afraid to show it, which lead to many fights between him and Camille. 

John squeezed Simon's hand bringing him back to the present, "Is everything okay Simon?"

"Y-Yeah everything's fine", Simon lied. 

"I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I can tell something's wrong", John said, and Simon could tell by his tone that he wasn't going to let this go. 

Simon sighed, "I was just reminded of my ex that's all. But it's fine, I should be over her by now in fact I was sure that I was". 

"Hey, it takes a long time to get over an ex that is normal". 

"I guess, anyway what is this restaurant like? I've never been before". 

John looked as though he wanted to protest the subject change but didn't, Simon felt a bit guilty but he didn't want to ruin their first date by talking about Camille. 

"It's amazing, you'll love it", Jace said instead. 

"It's Italian right? Do you know what are you going to have? I can never decide, there are too many options", Simon said grinning excitedly at John. 

John grinned back, "I always go with pizza". 

Simon gave him a incredulous look, "Always? But what about pasta, what about..."

Simon and John continued the food debate all the way to the restaurant. Simon rolled his eyes when John ordered pizza and John smirked at him. 

"You're missing out on so much", Simon teased. 

"I'll live", John teased back, "I'll admit you made some good points though, do you go to a debating club or something?"

"Yes actually I do, it's awesome we don't just debate serious topics we talk about fun ones like Marvel vs DC. It's great to have a break from the serious stuff". 

"So which is better?"

"You don't know?" Simon asked incredulously. 

John shrugged, "I don't have much time to watch TV, I've never watched anything from Marvel or DC". 

Simon gasped, "The tragedy! We need to rectify that on our next date". 

John grinned, "Our next date?"

"Uh..." Simon faltered when he realised what he had said, "I mean, um if you want to, but I'd totally understand if you don't, I just-"

Simon was cut off when John placed his hand on top of Simon's which was resting on the table, Simon stared at their hands until John spoke and he looked back up at him. 

"Simon, I'd love to go on another date with you". 

Simon sighed in relief, "Great, because uh we really do need to update your TV knowledge". 

"So which one should we start with?"

"That depends on if we watch a movie or series, because DC is much better with TV shows than movies. Having said that Wonder Woman was amazing..."

The two continued to discuss TV until their meals came. 

"What do you do for a living John?" Simon asked curiously. 

"I'm a gym instructor" John said with a grin, Simon had no trouble believing that at all, "I have been for three years now". 

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I love it", John said, "What about you?"

"Working at the Buy More is great, but it's just a job to earn some money. I'm actually part of a band and I know it's a long shot, but we're hoping to make it big one day". 

"That sounds great Simon, what's your band called?"

"Well, Maureen and I keep changing the name. It used to be Rock Solid Panda, but at the moment it's Furious Mole". 

John laughed, "Why do you keep changing the names?"

Simon shrugged joining in with John's laughter, "I actually have no idea". 

They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other, Simon told John more about his band and friendship with Magnus and Clary. He left out his past with his mother and Camille, he felt it was too soon to tell John about that. John told him about his love for sports and his friendship with a girl called Lydia. John dropped Simon off at his house at the end of their date. 

"So, Marvel marathon next time?" John asked hopefully. 

Simon grinned, "Definitely, let me know when you are free". 

"I certainly will", John said happily. Simon waved goodbye and was about to take his keys out to open his door, when John took his hand and pulled him close, "Can I kiss you?"

Simon nodded not trusting himself to speak, John leaned close to Simon and Simon closed the gap between them and melted into the kiss. Simon felt his heart soar, he missed that feeling. The kiss deepened and became so heated that they had to break apart to regain their breath, John leaned his head against Simon's and Simon wanted to stay that way forever, but a cough made them spring apart in surprise. Simon turned and saw Clary watching them, she gave Simon a grin but John a glare. 

"You better not have taken advantage of Simon". 

"Don't worry Clary, he didn't", Clary searched his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. 

"Good, because you don't want to see me angry", Clary said to John. 

"You really don't", Simon said with a shudder making John laugh. 

"See you soon Simon", John said with a grin. 

Simon grinned back, "Yeah". 

When John left Clary pulled Simon into the house and into the living room where Magnus was waiting for them. 

"So, how did it go?" Magnus asked. 

"It was amazing..." Simon proceeded to tell them all about his date. 

"John sounds great Simon, you really like him don't you?" Clary said. 

Simon ducked his head, "Yeah I think I do. So that was me, how did it go with Alec?" Simon asked. 

Magnus smiled at the mention of Alec. 

"Yeah Magnus, how was Mr talk, dark and handsome? I don't need to beat him up do I?" Clary asked, Clary was just as protective of Magnus as she was of Simon, and Simon felt the same way. He knew that he would join Clary if Alec had hurt Magnus.

Magnus laughed, "No you don't need to beat Alexander up, he was wonderful", Magnus said and told them about their date. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies, they were halfway through a movie when Simon got a notification from his phone. It was an email from Camille, Simon felt his earlier happiness begin to disappear. Magnus paused the movie. 

"What's wrong Simon?" Magnus asked in concern. 

"It's an email from Camille", Simon managed to say, he had been getting a lot of messages and emails from her saying she wanted to get back together, Simon hadn't replied to any of them with great difficulty. 

"What?" Clary said angrily, "Simon, she's harassing you. How many times have we told you to go the police?"

"It'll just make things worse if I go to the police, you know what Camille's like. It's no big deal I can handle it". 

"No big deal!" Clary repeated incredulously, "She's hurting you". 

"I hate seeing her do this to you Simon, how long are you going to let her get away with it?" Magnus said. 

Simon sighed, "Look I don't want to talk about this now, can we just get back to the movie?"

"Simon-" Magnus tried to protest but Simon cut him off. 

"Please?"

Magnus shared a sad look with Clary but they relented and they didn't bring up Camille for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Simon found himself staring at his laptop, the mouse was hovering over Camille's email. Simon knew he should just delete the email it would just bring him more pain but he couldn't bring himself to. Simon sighed, why couldn't Camille just leave him alone and let him move on? Just as Simon made the decision to delete the email, he changed his mind at the last minute and clicked on the email. Simon had expected another email asking him to give her another chance or Camille berating him for ignoring her emails. This email was neither. 

Simon found himself being overwhelmed by millions of photos and videos that he didn't understand. It ended as quickly as it had started, and the next thing Simon knew he was falling of his chair and everything turned black. 

"-mon! Simon! Simon!"

Simon jolted awake to the sound of Clary shouting his name, he groaned when he felt a terrible pain in his head and he automatically held his hand against his forehead. 

"What's wrong?" Clary asked in concern, she was kneeling next to him and had her arm around Simon to comfort him. 

"My head hurts", Simon moaned and suddenly the memory of the email came back to him and he jumped to his feet. Simon hurriedly checked his email, he blinked in surprise when it was just like all of Camille's other emails. Had he imagined the whole thing? 

Clary got up and joined Simon at his desk, "Simon what- you read her email?" Clary said angrily. 

"Um yeah", Simon said sheepishly, Clary glared at him, "Come on Clary don't look at me like that. I tried to resist opening it, I really did but I just couldn't. I guess there's a part of me that still care's for Camille despite everything she did to me. I just couldn't help it". 

Clary's face softened, and she put her hand on his shoulder, "I understand, I'm sorry for snapping at you it just hurts me seeing Camille hurting you". 

"I know", Simon said and pulled Clary in for a hug. 

"How come you ended up on the floor with a headache?" Clary asked when Simon released her. 

Simon glanced at his laptop in confusion, "I don't know something really weird happened and I'm not sure if it even happened", Simon said and told her about the strange email and about how when he looked at it now it was just a normal email. He wouldn't of told this to just anyone for fear of them thinking he was starting to lose his mind, but he trusted Clary and he couldn't keep this bottled up. 

Clary looked at the laptop with a thoughtful expression, "That is weird, we should examine the computer and see if there is any hidden evidence of that email". 

Simon grinned gratefully at Clary and she gave him an understanding smile in return, Simon picked up his laptop to take it into the living room when he heard a loud crash and almost dropped the laptop yelping in shock. 

"What was-" Simon started to say but was cut off when Clary put her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips signalling him to be quiet. Simon nodded and she took her hand away and she motioned to Simon to follow her, they crept to the door of Simon's bedroom and peered around it. They saw a man who was wearing a mask and carrying a gun. The man was trashing their house and seemed to be searching for something. Simon's eyes widened in shock and he shared a fearful glance with Clary. 

Simon was about to take his phone out to call Luke, Simon found that he was very grateful to have someone he considered family who was a policeman, when the door opened and to his horror Magnus came in. Magnus froze when he saw the man who pointed his gun at him. 

Magnus put his hands up in surrender, "I-I don't know what you're looking for but I can assure you we don't have anything very valuable here", Magnus said shakily all his usual confidence gone, but given the situation Simon couldn't blame him. Simon moved to try and help Magnus but Clary stopped him, he glared at her. 

"We can't help Magnus if we get shot", Clary whispered. 

"Where is Simon Lewis?" The man asked in a distorted voice, if Simon was scared before it was nothing to how he felt now. The man was here for him. 

"I don't know, he isn't here". 

Despite the situation Simon felt warmth in his chest, Magnus knew that he was here because they had all planned to meet at his and Clary's house, and despite the danger he was in Magnus didn't sell him out.

The man moved to stand in front of Magnus and jabbed his gun in Magus's chest, sending a jolt of fear through Simon for Magnus. "Where is he?" The man asked at the same time Clary called Luke and told him as quietly as she could what was happening. 

"I-I don't know", Magnus said, he was trying to put on a brave face for Simon and Clary, he could see them out of the corner of his eye and he didn't want them to do anything stupid for him. But in truth he was terrified, especially when the man jabbed his gun threateningly on his chest again hard enough that it hurt. 

"I think you're lying!" The man shouted, "Where is he? Do not make me ask again".

"He went out shopping, he didn't say where". 

The man scrutinized Magnus for a couple of minutes and nodded to himself, "You better pray that I don't find out you're lying, or when I find Simon he will pay the price", he said coldly sending waves of fear through Simon, the criminal strode out of the house and slammed the door shut. 

Magnus sighed in relief and sunk to the sofa, Simon and Clary rushed to Magnus and engulfed him in a hug which he gladly returned. 

"That was terrifying Magnus! Are you okay? I can't believe this happened, it's all my fault he was after me, I'm so sorry Magnus, I-"

Magnus released Simon and Clary and cupped Simon's face with his hand, to some this may seem like a too intimate gesture for best friends, but it was normal for Magnus particularly as Simon had grown up touch starved and he and Clary had always tried to make up for all the affection he didn't receive from his mother. 

"Simon, don't blame yourself. This was not your fault". 

"But-"

"No buts, you didn't point a gun at me did you? You didn't threaten me, that criminal did it is on him not you". 

Magnus hated that Simon still looked unsure, certainly not for the first time he found himself furious at Simon's mother. She had always blamed Simon for everything that went wrong, even though it hadn't been his fault and most of the time it had been hers. Magnus pulled Simon in for a tight hug, and tried to reinforce the message that he didn't blame Simon at all for what had happened. 

Clary smiled sadly at her friends, she wanted to join in but felt it was their moment and didn't want to intrude. But Magnus gave her a smile and pulled her into the hug too, Clary could see tears on Magnus' face and tightened her hold on him. Knowing Magnus he was most likely crying for Simon rather than himself, the thought mad her tighten her grip on Simon too.

They stayed like that for a long time, they jumped when the door burst open. Clary and Magnus automatically pushed Simon behind them afraid that the criminal had come back. But to their relief it was Luke, followed by a few detectives including his partner Alaric. Luke rushed over and hugged all of them, and checked for any injuries. 

"Are you all okay?" Luke asked in concern. 

"Yeah, but he was after Simon", Clary said. 

"What?" Luke said sharply and turned his gaze to Simon, "I think you should all sit down and tell me what happened", Luke said, Simon found himself in the middle of Clary and Magnus, and Simon thought he could see an annoyed frown on Luke's face and knew that Luke had wanted to sit with him. On any other occasion Simon would have rolled his eyes, but this time he was grateful. 

Luke and Alaric sat on the sofa opposite them and listened to their story. Clary spoke for Simon and Magnus who were both still too shaken up. 

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through that, do you see anything that could help identify him?" 

They all shook their heads, the criminal had worn all black clothing and a mask over his face with a voice distorter, even if he had been a close friend they wouldn't have been able to tell. 

"Okay, until we catch this guy you guys are staying in this house", Luke said. 

"What? But I can't stay cooped up in here, I'll go stir crazy you know that Luke", Simon said. 

"Simon, this man is after you. It is too dangerous for you to leave, in fact don't even answer the door without looking in the peep hole". 

"Luke and I will have this house guarded until we catch him", Alaric said, "Luke can I have a word in private?"

Luke nodded and followed his partner to the kitchen, and closed the door. 

"I hate to say it but he could be-"

"No it can't be him, that's impossible". 

"Luke, he knows that Simon is like a son to you. What if he's doing this for revenge?" 

"No! Valentine is dead Alaric!" 

Unbeknownst to Luke and Alaric, Simon had been eavesdropping on the conversation he had the door slightly open and was peering through the door, Clary was trying to help Magnus calm down by distracting him with asking for fashion advice and Simon had got away under the guise of going to the bathroom. The second he heard the name Valentine a series of images and videos hit him, an image of Valentine with a woman he recognized as Jocelyn, footage of them arguing while Jocelyn was clutching a little Clary and Jocelyn storming out of the house with her. He then saw a video of Valentine leaning over someone strapped to a table, with a terrifying smile and was holding what looked like torture tools, Simon didn't recognize the man on the table, but he had dark hair and looked to be too tall for the table. His heart went out to the man on the table and wished he could save him, thankfully the video stopped before Valentine could torture the man, he did not want to see that. Simon stumbled back in shock, what on earth had just happened? Simon ran back to Clary's room before he could be seen. 

"Simon what's wrong?" Clary asked in concern, Simon's face had drained of all colour, and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. 

Simon was about to reply but the door bell rang, making the trio tense. They crept into the living room and saw Luke and Alaric doing the same but with their guns drawn, Luke motioned to them to go back in Clary's room. When they did, Luke looked in the peep hole and saw John, he had seen him walking down the street with Simon as they were going on their first date, when he was entering the house. Luke had wanted to go after them to give John the shovel talk, but Clary had stopped him explaining that she already had and Luke reluctantly agreed to leave John alone for the time being. Luke reluctantly opened the door.   
"Oh hi, is Simon in?" John said. 

Luke crossed his arms and gave John a stern look, "Why do you want to know?" Luke was disappointed that John didn't seem fazed by his intimidation. 

"I was hoping to see him, I'm free earlier than expected and we had plans to meet again". 

Luke sighed, as much as he didn't want to let John in given what happened with Camille, he couldn't keep Simon hidden away from the world.

"Come in John-" 

"Actually I was hoping if I could have a quick word with Simon outside". 

"I don't think that's a good idea". 

"You could leave the door open so you can see us", Simon said, he, Clary and Magnus had come back when Alaric had given the all clear. 

Luke sighed, "Okay, but be careful". 

When Simon went outside John pulled him close, "What's going on?" John asked in concern. 

Simon explained everything that happened, and when he finished John gaped at him in shock and pulled him in for a tight hug, "I'm so sorry that happened. I promise I won't let him hurt you".

John suddenly released Simon, "Simon, we have to go right now!" John said urgently. 

"What? I can't, it's too dangerous for me to go anywhere". 

John sighed, "I'm really sorry about this". 

Before Simon could question what he meant, John picked Simon up and put him over his shoulders and ran. 

"Hey! what are you doing? Put me down!" 

"I'm sorry I can't, this if for your own safety". 

Simon was freaking out, he knew John was too good to be true. He could here Luke yelling his name, Simon looked up three people chasing them, one of them was Luke looking furious, the others were a young man and woman, he recognized the man from the footage of Valentine about to torture him and the woman with him had a strong resemblance to him, Simon shouted for help but he was put down and pushed into a car. Simon tried to get out but John was faster and was already in the car and driving. 

"John please let me go". 

John sighed, "I can't and my name isn't John", he said as he looked behind them. 

"What?"

"My real name is Jace, and I'm a spy". 

Simon looked at Jace in shock, "You're a spy! Like James Bond?"

Jace gave Simon an irritated look, "No Simon not like James Bond". 

"This is crazy! How do I know you're telling the truth, I mean you're kidnapping me you-"

Jace threw Simon his CIA ID, and when Simon looked at it his mind was flooded with images of Jace receiving missions from his boss, Jace in fights and saving people. 

"Wow you're telling the truth!" Simon exclaimed at the same time the car suddenly to swerved to the right violently and sped up. "What's going on?"

"An agent that betrayed the CIA gave you something really important called the Intersect, there are a lot of people after it and know you have it which puts you in a lot of danger. That is why I had to kidnap you because there are two agents we can't trust chasing us who were about to kidnap you". 

Simon's eyes widened, he had no idea that Camille had worked for the CIA and betrayed them, Simon started to freak out even more when the fact that he was in danger sunk in, "What exactly is this Intersect and why are people after it?"

"That's classified".

"Come on Jace, you lied to me you kidnapped me I deserve to know. Especially as it is putting me in danger, I mean don't get me wrong I love action and adventure but I prefer to watch it safely on a TV screen not be right in the middle of it". 

The car suddenly stopped, "Get out of the car, an extraction is coming for us".

"Hey! You didn't answer my question". 

"I told you it's classified", Jace said as they got out of the car. 

"And I told you I deserve to know". 

"We don't have time for this Simon", Jace said and grabbed his hand. Jace and Simon ran into a building that looked like an apartment complex, Jace urgently pressed the lift button and pushed Simon inside. A few minutes later they were on the roof of the building, they ran to the middle of the roof. "Okay, they should be coming in five minutes". 

Simon heard footsteps and whipped around to see the young man and woman who were chasing them in front of them with their guns out, Simon wished Luke had found them instead, Jace suddenly put himself in front of Simon. 

Simon couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt like he was living an Avengers movie. Jace was standing protectively in front of him his gun drawn. His gun! They were standing on a roof top facing two others who looked like they could be siblings and also had their guns out.

"Jace, what's going on?" Simon said unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Jace gave Simon a sympathetic look, "Simon I'm so sorry".

“Drop the gun and hand Lewis over!” The man said.

“You know I can’t do that Alec”, Jace said.

“He’s ours we need him”.

“Simon doesn’t belong to you, please just leave him alone”.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t want him as much as we do. Camille betrayed you, if we let you take him you’ll just take him to the CIA and you know as well as I do that she wasn’t the only traitor. Simon will be safer with us we’ll protect him”, The woman said.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Simon said.

“No!” Jace, Alec and the woman said at the same time.

“Really Izzy, after what happened last time you think that’s true?” Jace countered angrily.

“That wasn’t our fault!” Alec protested.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night”.

Alec’s gun shook in his anger.

“Don’t listen to him big brother, he doesn’t know the full story”, Izzy said.

“The full story!” Jace repeated incredulously, “There is no more to the story, I know everything”.

“No you don’t-“

Izzy was cut off by a gun shot that caused them all to jump, Simon gaped in horror at Camille who had joined them unnoticed. Before anyone could react she kicked the gun out of Jace’s hand and pushed him away from Simon, and pointed her gun at him.

Camille smirked at Simon, “Did you miss me my Caramel?”

Camille moved closer to Simon and reached her hand out to play with his hair, but Simon flinched automatically causing Camille to pout.

"Hey get away from him!" Jace said angrily and tried to get closer to Simon but Camille jabbed her gun at Simon's chest. 

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you". 

Simon's heart was pounding, painful memories were invading his mind no matter how hard he tried to fight them. Suddenly a helicopter was landing, Camille smirked at Simon causing his his fear to increase it was never a good thing when Camille smirked like that. Camille grabbed Simon and used him as a human shield. 

"Simon and I will be taking a little trip on that helicopter, and if you try to stop me I will kill him". 

"Camille please don't do this, let Simon go", Jace said. 

"Oh I can't do that he's the Intersect". 

Jace shared a confused look with Alec and Izzy, "What do you mean Simon's the Intersect?"

Camille laughed, "Oh you mean to tell me you don't know? The Intersect has been downloaded into Simon's brain, I made sure of that". 

Simon's eyes widened, "That's why I've been seeing weird things". 

"I'm so happy to hear that Caramel, I wasn't entirely sure if it was going to work", Camille leaned in close to whisper in Simon's ear "We're going to have so much fun". Simon closed his eyes to try and calm his breathing. "Now Simon and I must really be going", Camille said and started to drag Simon to the helicopter. Simon's frightened eyes locked with Jace's eyes, Jace tried to give him a reassuring look but Simon could tell that he was just as scared as he was. Just as Camille was going to force Simon on to the helicopter Camille let go of Simon. 

Simon ran from Camille to Jace who put Simon behind him again, Simon looked to see why Camille had let him go when he saw with a shock that Camille was lying on the ground unconscious and that Raphael was arresting her. 

"Raphael?" Simon gasped. 

Raphael looked up and gave Simon a grin, but when he noticed Jace's position in front of him his grin faltered. 

"You didn't tell me the asset was Simon", Raphael said irritably to Jace. 

"You two know each other?" Izzy said elbowing Jace to stop him retorting. 

"Yeah he works at the Buy More too, wait was that a cover?" Simon said. 

"Yes, I work for the CIA and I'm Jace's new partner unfortunately". 

"Hey I'm not happy about it either buddy", Jace said. 

"Guys, we don't have time for this we need to get Lewis out of here", Alec said. 

"I actually prefer Simon", Simon said causing Alec to glare at him, "But Lewis totally fine", Simon said quickly. 

"Yeah but who is Simon going with?" Izzy said. 

"He's going with me, but we're all meeting at the Institute to discuss this situation", Raphael said. 

"I'm going with you as well", Jace said 

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after Simon myself", Raphael said angrily. 

"Simon is too important for just one person to protect him". 

"Um guys, it's going to be hard to protect Simon when we don't know where he is", Izzy said. 

"What?" Jace said and turned around, Simon was no longer behind him. Jace looked all over the roof, Simon was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for all your kudos and comments I love them.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Simon ran as fast as he could, he was freaking out in less than half an hour his whole life had been turned upside down. He was so overwhelmed he had to get away, Simon sighed in relief when he reached Taki's Diner. He often went there when he needed a break from everything. Simon ordered a milkshake to try and help him calm down, he came in so often over the years that he was good friends with the staff. Knowing his situation with his mother they would keep him company on their breaks when Clary and Magnus weren't able to. 

"Is everything okay Simon?" Gretel asked in concern when she gave Simon his milkshake. He and Gretel had started off rocky, she hadn't joined the staff until he started dating Camille. She had hated Camille because she was horrible to her, and assumed Simon would be the same. But when she had got to know Simon she realized he was nothing like Camille, she like Magnus and Clary had tried unsuccessfully to persuade him to stop dating Camille. She had often kept an eye on Simon when he and Camille came to the diner, and defended him when Camille went too far which had been more often than Simon had liked. 

Simon jumped he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen her coming over he forced a smile, "Y-yeah I'm fine". 

Gretel raised her eyebrow, "Come on Simon, I know you well enough by now to know you're lying". 

Simon sighed and put his head in his hands, Gretel sat next so Simon and put her arm around him, "Hey, what happened, do I need to beat somebody up?"

That made Simon smile, "No you-" Simon cut himself off when he saw Jace come in, how had he found him? Simon then remembered Jace was a spy no wonder he found him. 

Gretel followed Simon's gaze, "Did he hurt you?" She asked angrily as Jace began to make his way over to them. 

"He didn't, I actually need to talk to him", Simon said though there was a part of him that wanted Gretel to throw him out so that Simon could escape his crazy situation. 

"Okay, but if he gives you any trouble come and get me or one of the others", Gretel said, she glared at Jace as she left not quite believing Simon. 

"What's her problem?" Jace asked as he sat down. 

"It's nothing personal, she's just very protective of me. There's no where I can run is there?" Simon asked though it wasn't really a question. 

Jace sighed, "No, look Simon I can't imagine what you're going through right now but you're in so much danger you have to come with me now". 

"Where will you take me? What if I go with you, and you lock me up? I have a life here, I can't lose that". 

"I'm not going to lock you up Simon, I'm taking you to the Institute it's our base of operations hidden under the Buy More-".

"There's a spy base hidden under the Buy More?" Simon said excitedly. 

Jace rolled his eyes, "Yes there is, I've made a deal with my boss for you to help us out on missions. I promise you Simon we won't lock you up, so will you go with me?"

Simon looked sadly away his excitement evaporating, "Was any of it real?"

Jace gave Simon a confused look, "Any of what?"

"You asking me out, us dating did you feel anything for me?" It had taken Simon a lot of courage to go out with Jace after what had happened with Camille, he didn't think he could take it if it had been fake. Simon caught Gretel's eye she was standing with Maia. Maia worked at Taki's as well as the Buy More to get extra money, even though Simon found Maia's flirting to be annoying they had been good friends ever since she had made Camille leave the Buy More when she was harassing Simon. They both looked like they were going to come and yell at Jace, though sadness was threatening to overtake him he felt some warmth at their reaction, Simon discreetly shook his head and they both reluctantly nodded to show they understood. 

Jace took Simon's hand, "It wasn't supposed to be real, I was just meant to gain your trust to find out where the Intersect was. But the moment I saw you, my plan went out the window. I tried so hard to block out my feelings for you, but then I got to know you more and I just couldn't". 

Simon looked at Jace hopefully, "You have feelings for me?"

Jace smiled at Simon, "Yes and after everything that's happened I understand if you don't want to, but can we try again?"

Simon returned Jace's smile, "I would like that. But would they let us? I mean I'm your asset". 

"Given that we were already dating, my boss says that we can continue to do so. In fact he said it's better this way so that I can protect you more easily". 

Simon's smile widened, "So does our date last night count as our first date, or shall we have another first date?"

"I wouldn't mind another first date, especially if we can go back to that Italian restaurant we went to". 

Simon was secretly grateful Jace said that, on their first date Simon hadn't known who Jace was now they would be able to start again with no lies or secrets between them, "Yeah I loved that place, but maybe this time you could order pasta", Simon said teasingly. 

Jace laughed, "Sorry Si, I'm afraid I'm not changing my mind about pizza". 

Simon shook his head and laughed too, they got up to leave and Simon said goodbye to Gretel and Maia after reassuring them everything was fine. As they were leaving Simon suddenly remembered something, "Wait, Luke saw you kidnap me. What are we going to tell him?"

Jace sighed, "Everything".

"You can't be serious". 

"Luke is a respected detective my boss thought it would help to have him know. Particularly as he lives with you so he can protect you when I can't". 

"But you're the CIA. Don't you guys, have a memory eraser thing, like in Men in Black?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "This isn't a sci-fi movie Simon". 

Simon grinned at Jace, "You know its a sci-fi movie?"

Jace groaned, and started walking to the Buy More, "Shut up Simon".

 

When Simon and Jace arrived at the Buy More, Jace showed Simon the secret entrance to the Institute through the employees locker room. Jace rolled his eyes again at Simon's excitement but he was secretly fond of it. When they got inside the Institute they could hear shouting Simon flinched. Because of his mother and Camille, shouting affected Simon badly. Jace gave Simon a concerned look and was about to say something but he was interrupted by Raphael. 

"This is crazy, there is no way I'm working with traitors!"

"Hey! We're not traitors", Izzy shouted back angrily. 

"Oh really? Then how did Jonathan and Valentine escape?"

Simon's eyes widened, he remembered Luke talking to Alaric about Valentine. But Luke had said that Valentine was dead. Could Luke have been wrong? Could Valentine have really been the man after him? The footage of Valentine about to torture the man Simon now knew to be Alec came to him. Simon really hoped it wasn't Valentine. 

Jace quickly ran down the stairs and Simon ran to catch up with him. 

"I hate to agree with Raphael, but he has a point. I'm not working with you two, especially Alec", Jace said giving Alec a cold look. 

Alec flinched and looked away, Izzy stood protectively in front of him. 

"Hey! That was uncalled for". 

"No it was completely called for". 

"Everyone stop fighting now!"

Simon jumped in surprise, he had been so focused on the argument that he hadn't seen two people on the screen in front of them looking unimpressed. 

"But Maryse-"

"Don't start Jace. Simon is in a lot of danger, you can't protect him properly if you keep fighting with each other". 

Jace sighed irritably, "Fine". 

"So um, Jace said I'm joining you guys on missions", Simon said hesitantly. 

"That is correct, as the Intersect holds a lot of secrets you will be very helpful", the man next to Maryse said.

"Great this is going to be so cool, so what happens now?"

"Now, Jace and Raphael are going to take you back home, and Alec and Isabelle will both start their cover jobs at the Buy More". 

Simon saw Jace glare at Alec as they left, and Simon wondered what had happened between them. Especially as he had seen footage of them fighting together when he had seen Jace's ID. Curiosity had always gotten the better of Simon, and on the way to his house he asked Jace what had happened. Jace sighed and Raphael looked angry. 

"I don't think you should know Simon", Jace said. 

"Jace, Simon's going to be around Alec a lot. He needs to know the truth". 

"Okay, Alec and I used to be best friends even though I work for the CIA and he works for the NSA. We would often work on missions together. Around a year a ago, Alec started dating Jonathan but we knew him as Sebastian back then. Alec had made us believe that he didn't know who Sebastian really was, but it had turned out he knew the entire time. When we were about to go on a mission to capture Jonathan and Valentine, Alec warned them so that they could escape and Alec went with them". 

"But if Alec is a traitor, how come he's still working for the NSA?" Simon asked in confusion. 

"Because Maryse is his mother as well as his boss. She has friends in high places, she and Isabelle worked together to persuade her friends to stop Alec from being arrested", Raphael explained. 

"But when Luke said Valentine's name, I saw Valentine about to torture Alec. Surely Valentine wouldn't torture him if they were working together", Simon argued. 

Jace scoffed, "That was faked Simon". 

Simon frowned, "But you didn't see Alec's face. He looked so scared". 

"He's a good actor, he fooled me for a year", Jace retorted and opened the door to Simon's house and went inside.

Simon frowned again, he wasn't sure what to believe. But he had seen Alec flinch at Jace's cold attitude to him, surely if he was a traitor he wouldn't have cared about what Jace said. He made the decision to investigate this further, he had to find the truth. 

Simon was hanging his coat but froze when he felt a horribly familiar hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh finally you're here, I was wondering if you were ever going to come", A voice said. 

Simon whipped around, it was Camille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> It would be great if you could check out this Jimon music video I made and put on YouTube. This is the link:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5xOYHXOrsI

Simon stared in horror at Camille, he had just escaped from her how could she be here? Jace pulled him away from Camille so that he and Raphael were flanking him with their guns drawn and voiced his question. 

"Camille, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I can't believe your boss didn't tell you, you are truly terrible spies", Camille laughed. 

Jace growled and was about to charge at her but Simon held him back. 

"Don't, that's just what she wants you to do", Simon said quietly. 

"You didn't answer the question", Raphael said and discreetly moved closer to Simon. 

Camille smirked, "I have valuable information and made a deal to help you, to lower my sentence". 

"No Robert wouldn't do that", Jace said. 

"You don't know your boss as well as you think Jace, you can call him if you don't believe me". 

Jace scowled but walked away to make the call, a few minutes later Jace came back and sighed irritably, "She's right, I tried to argue against it but Robert wouldn't listen to me".

"What?" Simon exclaimed at the same time as Raphael muttered angrily to himself in Spanish. 

"But we can't trust her and I have the Intersect surely I already have the information she does?", Simon said, he wanted to add 'you don't know what she had done to me', but he couldn't. He was afraid of what Jace would think of him if he knew the truth. 

"I said that but my boss said that Camille has connections, in particular Valentine and Jonathan. They don't know she has been caught, so she can get us close to them". 

Raphael put a comforting hand on his arm, "We will protect you from her if she tries anything". 

Simon smiled gratefully at Raphael but didn't really feel any better.

"I was thinking as my cover my Caramel and I could date again". 

"That is not happening!" Simon and Jace said at the same time. 

"But don't you miss the wonderful times we had together?" Camille said. 

"Wonderful?" Simon repeated in disbelief. 

"Yes, it could be like old times", Camille said and before Jace or Raphael could stop her she grabbed Simon and kissed him. Simon froze but when he snapped out of it he tried to push her away but she was too strong. Jace and Raphael had to push her off him. Camille tried to fight her way back to Simon but Raphael held her back, while Jace rushed to Simon who only just realized that he was hyperventilating. 

Jace gently kissed Simon to stop him hyperventilating and pulled him into a hug, "Ssh it okay, you're safe". Jace said. Simon hugged Jace tightly back grateful for the comfort. 

"Please don't make me work with her", Simon whispered brokenly. 

Jace closed his eyes, he wished more than anything that he could lock Camille away and keep her from Simon. But he couldn't, he had tried so hard to persuade Robert that it was a bad idea but he had failed. Jace felt that he had failed Simon and that thought pained him, "I'm so sorry Simon, but this has to be done. I won't let her hurt you again". 

When Jace released Simon from the hug, he rounded on Camille. "If you do that again, I'll make you regret it!"

"Oh I'm so scared", Camille said sarcastically, "You may be happy with Simon now, but trust me you will grow tired of his constant chattering and frustrating movie references". 

Jace saw Simon flinch and look down forlornly at the floor, and that made him even more furious, "How dare you say that? If Simon didn't talk a lot and stopped making movie references he wouldn't be Simon anymore, it is part of him and I think it is adorable". 

Simon looked up in surprise, despite Clary and Magnus' assurances Simon was still afraid that what Camille had said was true that Jace would soon tire of him and leave. Hope filled him as Simon realized that Jace had comforted him and stood up for him. 

"Raphael, take her back to the Institute", Jace said. 

"But I want to stay with my Caramel", Camille protested. 

"You are a prisoner not a guest Camille, and stop calling him that!" Jace said angrily. 

Raphael was about to take Camille out of the house, when Clary came in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Camille. She then strode up to Camille and punched her, "That's for Simon!" 

"Clary stop", Simon said when Clary was about to punch her again and gently pulled her away from Camille. Simon knew how dangerous Camille was and didn't want to risk Clary's safety. 

"What is she doing here Simon? Don't tell me you got back together with her". 

"Don't worry I didn't, I'm with Jace remember?" Simon said pointing at Jace for emphasis.

Clary looked at him in confusion, "I thought he was called John". 

Simon gaped at Clary when he realized his mistake, "I-um-"

"John and Jace are short for Jonathan, I don't mind being called either", Jace said quickly. 

"Oh okay, Simon Luke wants to talk to you about something. And where did you go earlier you were supposed to stay in the house?"

"There was an emergency at work, Luke went with Simon to protect him. Camille and I need to go now see you all later". Raphael said. 

"Stay away from Simon!" Clary said to Camille as they left causing Camille to glare at her. "Are you alright Si?" Clary asked as Jace stood next to Simon and took his hand, Simon gave them both a grateful smile. 

"I am now that she's gone, where is Luke?"

"He's at work, he'll come back soon". 

Simon wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Luke. He knew Luke wouldn't be happy about the situation. Jace seemed to know what Simon was thinking as he hugged Simon and whispered, "It'll be okay, he'll understand". Simon returned Jace's hug feeling better about it. 

 

Alec was on his break and practicing archery in the Institute. He longed to be with Magnus, but he was out on an errand for the Buy More. The thought of Magnus made Alec smile, he hadn't been happy in a long time. He was jolted out of his thoughts when his sister put a hand on his arm and smiled knowingly at him. 

"Thinking about Magnus?" Izzy asked though it wasn't really a question. 

Alec blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

Izzy grinned, "How is it going with him?"

Alec sighed wistfully, "Better than I ever thought it would be, especially after..." Alec trailed off unable to finish the sentence and looked away. 

Izzy pulled Alec into a hug, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alec, but Magnus seems good for you. Promise me you will give him a chance, you deserve to be happy". 

"I'll try it's just, I'm scared that he'll hurt me". 

Izzy tightened her grip on him, "I know. If Magnus does hurt you he'll have to deal with me", Izzy said fiercely. 

Alec suddenly released Izzy, and when Izzy turned around she could see why. Raphael was leaning against the door and glaring at them. Anger surged through Izzy. It was bad enough that Alec had to deal with Jace, now he had to deal with Raphael too. 

"Leave now!" Izzy said angrily. 

Raphael snorted, "Someone has to keep an eye on the traitor and I don't trust you to do it". 

Alec's heart ached, he and Raphael had become friends when Alec had saved him on a mission. Over the years they often worked together and became closer, which was why Jace disliked Raphael as he was jealous of the amount of time he spent with Alec. It hurt Alec that Raphael believed he was a traitor. 

"Raphael please, I'm not a traitor". 

"Dios Alec! How can you expect me to believe that? You were in a relationship with Jonathan". 

"He tricked me Raph, he betrayed me!" 

"Don't call me that, only my friends get to", Raphael shouted and stormed over to Alec. Izzy tried to stop Raphael but he punched Alec, "You betrayed me Alec!" Raphael said as he punched Alec again. 

Alec grabbed Raphael's wrists to stop him trying to punch him again, "Raphael I didn't betray you". 

"Then how come your own father is telling everyone you did. He even has the evidence to prove it!" 

Alec felt his heart drop. He and his father had always had a difficult relationship. For a long time he couldn't accept that Alec was gay, and refused to see him at all. He eventually came round though, which gave Jace and Izzy the courage to come out to their parents. Alec was happy that Robert hadn't treated them the way he had Alec, and was making up for what he had put Alec through. But then Alec had caught him cheating on Maryse. Robert had begged Alec to keep it a secret, Alec had reluctantly agreed after Robert promised he would end his affair. But Alec had caught him again, and he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Robert hadn't made it a secret that he hated Alec for it, but Alec didn't think he would go this far.

Alec saw Izzy looking at the floor guiltily, "You knew about this", Alec said. 

Izzy looked up at Alec, "I'm sorry Alec. I just didn't want you to go through any more pain". 

"It's okay, I understand", Alec said but his mind was reeling. Part of him wanted to confront his father, but he was also scared too. 

Izzy's phone beeped causing everyone to jump. 

Izzy took her phone out and read the text, she audibly gasped, "Raphael where's Simon?" Izzy asked urgently. 

"He's at his house, why?" 

Izzy didn't answer, she ran out of the room.

Not many things could make Izzy react like that and it made Alec fear for Simon's safety. Alec let go of Raphael's wrists and ran after Izzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Simon, Jace and Clary were sitting together in the living room when the door bell rang. Jace tensed and answered the door subtly motioning to Simon to stay in the living room. He was surprised to see Izzy, Alec and Raphael.

"Jace, I need to see Simon!"

"He's in the living room", Jace said confused and concerned by Izzy's anxiety. Izzy ran into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Simon.

"What's going on?" Simon asked anxiously.

Izzy was about to explain but gaped at the sight of Clary. Despite the situation Izzy thought she was beautiful, Clary smiled shyly at her. Izzy only realized she was staring when Raphael cleared his throat awkwardly.

Clary jumped in suprise, "Right um... I need to go I'm meeting Maia". Clary said and reluctantly left after saying goodbye.

"Is Maia her girlfriend?" Izzy asked staring in the direction Clary had left.

"Iz what did you want to tell us?" Alec said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we found out who broke in to Simon's house and tried to kidnap him. It was Victor Aldertree he knows Simon is the Intersect we need to take Simon back now".

Simon's eyes widened in fear and Jace took his hand, "Come on we need to go".

"You're not going anywhere", Said a voice behind them.

They whipped around to see Victor Aldertree, Simon knew it was him as he flashed the moment he saw him. The videos and pictures he saw really scared him. Victor had his own criminal organisation called Fulcrum and was the leader of it. He was just as ruthless and dangerous as Valentine. Victor had a few people with him and they were all pointing their guns at them. Jace tried to block Simon from Victor but he shoved Jace away. Victor stroked Simon's face with his gun making him flinch.

"I have been looking for the Intersect for a long time and now I finally have it", Victor said with a chilling grin. "I thought the intersect was going to be a device not a person but I'm certainly not complaining", Victor said raking his eyes up and down Simon's body freaking him out. "And I'm so glad it's you Simon, your ex Camille told me all about you and I must confess I have been in love with you for some time", Victor said as he cupped Simon's face with his hand causing him to flinch again. Simon flashed again and saw videos of Victor spying on him and staring longingly, he had taken lots of photos of him and was staring at those too.

Simon's heart hammered in his chest, "Please let me go".

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Victor said, he grabbed Simon and kissed him making everyone very angry and try to help Simon but Victor's agents kept them restrained. Simon was relieved when Victor ended the kiss, but he did not like the way he was staring at him. "You're going to be my consort".

"No I don't-" Simon said in rising panic but was cut off when Victor backhanded him with his gun.

"You bastard you're going to pay for hurting Simon and he will never be yours!" Jace shouted furiously struggling in his captor's grip, Alec, Izzy and Raphael were also struggling but couldn't escape.

Victor just laughed, "Good luck with that, come on we're leaving we have a wedding to prepare for. Camille will probably try to kill me for this but it'll be fun to see her try". Victor said as he dragged Simon out of the house with him.

Simon renewed his struggles as he was dragged to a black limo waiting for them, "Please let me go I don't want to marry you", Simon said desperately.

"You have no say in this", Victor said coldly and pushed Simon harshly into the limo. "You'll learn to love me and then you can run Fulcrum with me. I can't wait for that". Simon couldn't hold back tears as Victor wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and kissed him.

Jace was trying to untie himself but it was proving very difficult agitating him. They were all tied up and lying on the floor. "How did Victor know Simon's the Intersect, did you tell him Alec?" Jace said angrily and Raphael glared at Alec.

"No I would never endanger Simon", Alec said sounding hurt.

"Yeah right", Jace said sarcastically.

"Hey leave Alec alone I'm sick of the way you're treating him", Izzy said furiously.

"Aldertree is going to force Simon to marry him I have every right to be mad with Alec!"

"I didn't tell him Simon's the Intersect-"

"How do you expect us to believe you after everything you've done?" Raphael spat.

Alec's heart hurt he missed the old Jace and Raphael who loved him, "Why can't you believe I'm innocent?"

Jace was about to retort when the door opened and Magnus came in. His eyes widened in shock when he saw them all tied up and rushed to Alec. "Alexander who did this?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you", Alec said as he untied the others.

"But I need to know".

"No you don't", Jace snapped angrily.

"Hey don't talk like that to Magnus", Alec said and Raphael glared at Jace, Magnus meant a lot to him and he felt a wave of protectiveness when he saw Magnus' face fall.

Jace sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just so scared for Simon".

"We need to go now and save him", Izzy said.

"Why what happened to Simon?"

"We can't tell you that either", Raphael said, "But don't worry he'll be okay".

"Simon's my best friend how can I not worry?"

While Raphael and Alec tried to comfort Magnus, Izzy and Jace made plans to save Simon.

Meanwhile back in the Institute Camille screamed and kicked chairs over in a fit of rage, "How dare Aldertree take what's mine!"

"I'll get him back", Hodge said trying to calm her down.

"You better, have you set up mine and my dear Caramel's home yet?"

"It's nearly ready it will be when you are done here".

Camille smiled happily a stark contrast to her wrath, "Good, Simon will be mine once more and this time forever".

 

1 year and a half ago...

 

Camille crushed Simon's hand in warning as they entered the restaurant Simon had to hold back a yelp. They were having lunch with Clary and Magnus, Camille wasn't happy about it at all but she knew Clary and Magnus were getting suspicious and disliked her being with Simon so she had to put up a false image to change their minds. Camille smiled at Magnus and Clary ignoring their glares, she wrapped her arm so tightly around Simon that he couldn't stop a wince of pain and hoped Clary and Magnus hadn't noticed.

"So how has your day been going for you two?" Camille said putting on a fake politeness, but she didn't fool Clary and Magnus.

"Better than yours is going to be", Clary said her hands curling into fists. 

"Clary please don't", Simon said giving Clary a meaningful look.

Clary sighed, "I'm sorry my day has been great thanks what about yours?"

The rest of the conversation was awkward, Clary and Magnus tried to be polite for Simon's sake but were finding it very hard. When they finished lunch they got up to leave. Magnus' eyes widened and he grabbed Simon's arm, Simon tried to yank it out of his grip but Magnus wouldn't let go. Magnus had moved Simon's sleeve up and a bruise in the shape of a hand was visible and Magnus was staring horrified at it. "Simon did Camille do this to you?"

Clary looked at Magnus in confusion but when she saw the bruise she growled and punched Camille. "Clary stop! Camille didn't do this to me". Simon said trying to pull Clary off Camille.

"Really you expect us to believe that?" Clary said as she punched Camille again.

"Hey stop this right now!" A waitress said angrily. Clary reluctantly got off Camille and Simon helped Camille up. "What's going on?"

Magnus was about to speak but Camille spoke before he could, "Just a misunderstanding right Caramel?"

"Um y-yeah", Simon stammered under Camille's cold stare.

"We're leaving", Camille said and pulled Simon harshly out of the restaurant. "You're going to pay for what Clary just did", Camille whispered in Simon's ear terrifying him.

Magnus pulled Simon away from Camille and stood protectively in front of him, "We know you hurt Simon".

Camille rolled her eyes, "I didn't hurt him Simon and I have plans tonight so we really do need to go".

"He's not going with you".

"I-I am", Simon said and joined Camille even though Magnus and Clary tried to stop him. Simon wished he could have stayed with them and far away from Camille, but she had threatened to hurt them a lot in the past and he was so afraid for their safety. So Simon left with Camille afraid of the wrath he was going to face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Simon was shoved harshly out of the limo by Victor who followed after him. Simon's eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful mansion. Simon was expecting some sort of supervillain lair in a warehouse certainly not a mansion. Simon tried to escape the arm that wrapped around him but was unsuccessful.

"What do you think my love?"

Simon inwardly shuddered at being called 'my love' by Victor it scared him, he was even more scared when he realized Victor was staring lustfully at him. "U-um it's amazing I love it", Simon thought it would not be good to anger Victor he was afraid of what he would do to him so lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie it was an incredible sight Simon would have loved it if he was here with Jace and not forced to be here with Victor.

Victor gave Simon a predatory grin that freaked him out even more, "I'm so happy you think so because you are never leaving here".

Simon tried to ignore the fear that filled his heart Jace would come to save him he knew it. Victor made Simon go into the mansion and he was lead straight to Victor's bedroom. Victor made Simon sit down on a love seat and sat next to him. "Victor please let me go".

Victor sighed, "Camille said you were difficult but this is all part of the fun". Simon flinched at the mention of Camille and was terrified of the meaning behind his words. "Ssh don't worry Camille can't hurt you anymore I won't let her. You're mine", Victor said and pulled Simon even closer, he tried to kiss Simon but Simon wouldn't let him forgetting about his decision to try and not make Victor angry. Victor growled and threw Simon on the floor making him yelp in pain. Victor straddled Simon and grabbed his wrists painfully tight. "This is how it is going to work Simon. You belong to me you are my property not my equal so you will do what I want. Understood?"

"No I'm not yours I'm with Jace".

"Wrong answer", Victor said dangerously and leaned closer to Simon, "You think you know Jace that you care for him and that he cares for you. But you don't know the things he has done or the things he will do. If he was ordered to he wouldn't hesitate to kill you".

"No that's not true! Jace is a good man he has saved so many people-"

"At what cost? Jace has killed many of my men to save his. And what about Alec he used to love Alec and would do anything for him but now he only hurts him because he thinks he betrayed him".

Simon's eyes widened, he knew that Jace was a spy but had tried not to think about what he had done in the past. But now he was forced to confront it but he didn't know how much was true Victor would lie. Victor was telling the truth about Alec though and the way Alec tried to hide the pain Jace caused him made his heart hurt. Simon suddenly realized something. "Wait how do you know about Jace and Alec?"

Victor grinned, "You weren't the only one I spied on, I spied on everyone close to you including your precious Jace and your friends Clary and Magnus. I will make you watch me kill them if you don't co-operate".

Simon closed his eyes in pain Victor had won and he knew it Simon couldn't let him hurt Jace, Clary or Magnus. Simon nodded too shaken to speak. Even though he desperately wanted to he didn't try to stop Victor from doing what he wanted.

 

Jace kicked the table in fury it had been months since Victor had taken Simon and they were no closer to finding him. Jace was so afraid for Simon and missed him so much. He had taken a lot of his anger out on Alec who he still blamed hurting him a lot, it didn't help that they were still forced to work with Camille who was helping them search for Simon. Camille had once been friends with Victor and knew the locations of many of Victor's bases but they still hadn't found Simon.

"Jace?" Alec said hesitantly.

"What?" Jace shouted angrily.

Alec flinched but continued, "You have been here for days you should go home and get some rest".

"Simon is in Aldertree's clutches and I can't bear the thought of what he could be doing to him right now. There's no way I can just rest and go home like you I mean do you even care about Simon?"

"Hey that's not fair of course we care about Simon but we all need to rest, we can't help him if we're cranky", Izzy said giving Jace a glare.

"I'm not cranky-"

"Don't even try to deny it go home now!" Izzy said sharply pointing to the exit for emphasis.

Jace left after glaring at them and Camille who laughed at him. Raphael was with Magnus trying to comfort him though he wasn't the best at this he wanted to help Magnus. Luke had been furious when he found about Simon being kidnapped, they had to tell him everything including Victor's obsession with Simon which only made him more angry and scared for Simon. Even though Luke knew who took Simon he had to pretend he didn't and went to his boss with Jocelyn to report Simon missing. They were all wrecks without Simon, Izzy and Alec had only just met him but even they were a mess too. Simon brightened their lives and he made Jace so happy. They hadn't seen Jace smile since his last breakup until Simon and they wanted him back so badly.

Jace had just got home when his phone rang, "Lydia what-"

"I know where Simon is".

"What how?"

"Victor is my assignment, I became close to him and he told me about Simon". Jace had never been so relieved and immediately texted his team (which unfortunately included Camille) the location Lydia gave him and left his house.

"Hang on Simon I'm coming".

 

Simon was lying down tied to the bed he was forced to shared with Victor. Simon had hoped dearly that Jace would save him but after months of abuse he was losing hope that he would ever be free. The door suddenly opened causing Simon to violently flinch but he was relieved to see it wasn't Victor. He flashed and he learnt that the young woman who came in was Lydia Branwell, a CIA agent who sometimes worked with Jace, Simon suddenly realized she was the same Lydia that Jace had told him about on their first date. Lydia ran to him when she had closed the door and untied him, Simon jumped off the bed and fell over but Lydia caught him he had lost track of the last time he was allowed to stand.

"Are you okay?" When Simon nodded she spoke at the same time as Simon, "I'm not-"

"I know you're-" Simon gave Lydia a sheepish look as he realized he would have given himself away as the intersect by telling her he knew who she was and he didn't know if she knew. "I'm sorry you go".

"I'm not working for Victor I work for the CIA and I'm going to help you escape. I have contacted Jace and told him where you are he's on his way".

Simon felt hope return to him at the thought of being with Jace again and being saved. "Okay let's go".

Simon knew from his flash that Lydia was working undercover and had become high in command which allowed them to leave without being questioned. They had nearly made it out of the mansion but they ran straight into Victor who looked terrifyingly angry making Simon so scared he knew that look to well. "I was warned you would betray me but I didn't want to believe it. Give Simon to me now!"

"No let me leave with him or I'll kill him", Lydia said holding a knife to Simon's throat.

"What are you doing?" Simon said in fear.

"Trust me". Lydia said as she moved away from Victor with Simon to the front door.

"Lydia please I will give you anything you want just give me Simon!"

Lydia was about to speak but a blinding pain stopped her, she let go of Simon and fell to the floor. "Lydia!" Simon shouted in concern and tried to check on her but Victor grabbed him.

"Thank god you're okay", Victor said carding his fingers through Simon's hair. Simon wanted to get away from Victor but he wouldn't endanger Jace, Clary and Magnus. "I was going to wait a bit longer and invite all my friends but I can't wait anymore not after nearly losing you. We're getting married today".

Simon gaped in shock at Victor but couldn't protest when he dragged him away to get ready for their wedding. A while later Victor grabbed Simon's chin roughly and pulled him close for the kiss that would start their married life. Simon felt his world shatter even more than it already had. Simon had wanted his wedding to be with someone he loved not like this. Forced to be with a man who always hurt him and would continue to do so. Victor was about to kiss Simon when the door suddenly burst open and Jace ran in.

"Stop!" Jace yelled as he pointed his gun at Victor.

Simon's eyes widened and he tried to run to Jace but Victor grabbed him and pulled him into a choke hold. Simon's fear increased tenfold when he felt a gun being pressed to his temple. "Surrender now or I'll kill Simon".

"You surrender or I'll kill you for what you have put my Caramel through".

Simon froze at the sound of Camille's voice he had forgotten that she had made a deal with the CIA and NSA and was working with them. Terrible memories were crashing into him and mixing with the ones of Victor, Simon did his best to ignore them but it was so hard.

"Where did you get that gun Camille?" Jace said angrily.

Izzy and Raphael appeared, "She stole my gun", Izzy said glaring at Camille.

Camille jabbed Victor's head, "Let Caramel go now!"

"You're mine never forget that", Victor whispered into Simon's ear before he pushed him away. Jace immediately wrapped his arms around Simon who fell into his embrace.

"Drop the gun", Raphael said pointing his gun at Camille along with the others.

"He has to pay!"

"Oh Camille you were always such a sore loser", Victor said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simon's mine not yours".

"No I'm with Jace!" Simon shouted for the first time at Victor shocking him. But then Victor just laughed.

"Didn't you listen to me? You're mine", Victor growled and tried to move closer to Simon but Camille's gun stopped him and Jace stood protectively in front of Simon. Simon jumped when a gun shot rang out and Camille screamed in pain. Izzy had shot her hand to make her let go of her gun.

"That's for stealing my gun and for hurting Simon. I don't know what you did but I know you hurt him", Izzy snarled as she grabbed her gun from Camille. She couldn't arrest Camille because of her deal which infuriated Izzy. Raphael handcuffed Victor who wouldn't stop staring at Simon making him move closer to Jace.

"Victor caught Lydia-"

"It's okay we came across her on our way Alec is looking after her", Raphael reassured Simon.

Simon hugged Jace tightly and Jace hugged him back feeling afraid to let go, "I was so scared I would be trapped with Victor forever".

"I would never let that happen".

Jace and Simon continued to cling on to each as the others left, he glared at Raphael when he tried to hug Simon and blocked Simon from Camille and Victor as the others left with them. Jace didn't know how long they stayed like that but he vowed to himself that he would never let anyone hurt Simon again.


End file.
